


when the sun shines, we shine together (told you i’ll be here forever)

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, Rain, Sister/Sister Incest, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Allison and Vanya at Ben’s funeral.





	when the sun shines, we shine together (told you i’ll be here forever)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of sharing an umbrella. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> The title is taken from the song Umbrella by Rihanna.

At every funeral they had ever been to, it had rained. Ben’s was no exception even if it wasn’t that way without a little help. When Allison woke up it had actually been sunny. One of the brightest days she had seen in a long time.

It felt so wrong that she ended up whispering to herself, “I heard a rumor that it was going to rain today.”

She may have said it more than once (more than twice) without being fully conscious of it. It worked too well. They were all getting soaked despite the umbrellas.

If she could pull this off she wondered why her father insisted that bringing Ben back was so impossible it wasn’t even worth trying. He said she couldn’t actually change nature, but if this wasn’t changing nature she didn’t know what was.

Vanya was sobbing into Allison’s chest. She had forgotten her own umbrella inside. Allison didn’t mind sharing. She actually appreciated the close proximity. When this ceremony was over she didn’t want to lose it. She had a good feeling she was still going to need it.

When this ceremony was over she wanted to take Vanya up to her room and get them both out of their wet clothes and into her warm, dry bed, see if they could comfort each other with a whole new form of closeness. They’d probably both cry the whole way through but it was the thought that counted.

She would have to be sure to lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
